Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an LED device, a light guide plate and a backlight module.
Description of the Related Art
In prior arts, white light generated by LED (Light Emitting Diode) is mainly obtained by a blue light chip that is added yellow phosphor powder therein. The wavelength and wave crest of blue light in the generated white light concentrate at a wavelength of 460 nm which is harmful for human eyes.
Currently, problems caused by blue light of electronic products have been given enough attention in the industry. Experiments show that it is very likely to cause senile macular degeneration if excessively exposed to the blue light. Thus, it is being considered to classify and limit the blue light from LED light sources.